Je T'aime
by oichigo-11
Summary: How will he take the confession? Will he be angry? America is about to find out when he confesses, but he's too afraid to say it to his face; so he leaves a message on his phone. How will this all go down? HUMAN NAMES USED. yaoi, don't like don't read.


**Title - **Je T'aime  
><strong>Summary<strong> - How will he take the confession? Will he be angry? America is about to find out when he confesses, but he's too afraid to say it to his face; so he leaves a message on his phone. How will this all go down? HUMAN NAMES USED. yaoi, don't like don't read.**  
>Warrnings <strong>- USXCAN, incest, Yaoi, HUMAN NAMES USED.  
><strong>Claimants <strong>- I do not own Hetalia...if I did...Russia would have attacked Canada by now ;D

* * *

><p>I always wanted to tell you something…<p>

But it seems like whenever I try…

Something comes up.

I wanted to tell you…

That no matter what happens…

Through thick and thin…

I want you to know that I will be there.

I may not be a Hero…

But you make me feel like one.

That's why I wanted to tell you…

I…

I love you.

More than I should…

But I can't help it…

I hope you can forgive me…

For everything I have done.

I understand if you hate me now…

You probably don't want to see me…

I'm sorry.

I hope someday you can forgive me…

And move on…

_With that special person you talk about all the time."_

* * *

><p>The phone beeped, indicating that the message was over. A shaky hand removed the phone from the person's ear; the person stood frozen for about a minute before they ran out of their house, out into the snow storm and down the road. They ran as hard as they could push their legs to go; they had nothing but light blue jeans, and a red hoodie, their feet began to sting as the coldness and wetness of the snow began to seep through their socks. They stopped and looked around, their breath coming out in small puffs of smoke; he kept looking about until he saw the person he was looking for, the other was heading back to their house. Pushing their legs further they crossed the street then bent over and picked up a handful of snow.<p>

'Well I told him. I wonder how he'll act. There's no way he will ever forgive me, not after everything I've done'

The person lifted up his head to the sky and allowed the snow to fall on his face and glasses; shivering when a snowflake got in his coat, he brought his bombers jacket closer and began walking faster only to widen his eyes as something cold hit his head, whipping his head around to yell at the idiot who through that only to stare wide-eyed at his younger brother and fellow nation Matthew Williams or Canada.

"M-Mattie?"

Alfred looked carefully at his brother and realized that Mattie did not have shoes on, nor did he have a winter coat, he was just standing there; red faced, panting, socked footed in faded blue jeans and his favorite red hoodie. Matthew took a deep breath before yelling.

"What is wrong with you, eh!"

Alfred took a step back; he didn't expect this to happen. Before he could say anything he was cut off by Matthew.

"Why? Why would you say something like that?"

Alfred watched in shock as tears started to fall down his brother's face, but Matthew made no move to wipe them away; he just stared at Alfred through blurry violet eyes.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pourriez-vous dire à mon visage?"

Matthew yelled in French, forgetting that Alfred did not speak the same language that he and his papa shared.

"Mattie…I don't know what—"

"Why? Why couldn't you say it to my face?"

Alfred dropped the sacks of food he held and walked over to his brother; he pulled him into a hug and just held him as Matthew cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mattie. I guess I was afraid you would be angry at me…I seem to forget you all the time; I didn't know how you would take the news"

They don't know how long they stood there, in each other's embrace; it wasn't until Matthew spoke did they look at each other.

"I forgive you."

"R-really?"

Matthew smiled a rare smile that no one, but Kumajirou, sees; and nodded which made his brother let go and happily punch the air.

"YES! HAHOOO! Oh wait!"

Alfred turned to his brother and asked confused.

"What about your special person I hear you talking to Ivan about?"

The whole thing about calling Ivan a Commie was just a cover up; truth be told, Ivan and Alfred were actually good friends…and sometimes drinking buddies, Alfred felt his heart tighten when Matthew smiled again.

"That special person…is you."

Alfred stared not knowing what to say and not trusting his voice; at last he spoke.

"M-me?"

A nod.

"Even though you forget about me…you seem to be the first to remember me…and…Je T'aime"

Alfred's eyes widened as he remembered the French word for I love you; after hearing the "frog" say it to Iggy when they all lived together…no even now, he hears Frances say that to Iggy.

"Mattie…let's get out of this cold and back to your house for some hot chocolate…with maple syrup"

Smiling he nodded and helped Alfred carry his food; not that Alfred was not strong enough to do it himself, but so they could hold hands on the way home. They glanced at each other and smiled, Alfred smiling his big 'I'm-the-hero' smile with a slight blush and Matthew smiling softly with a shade darker blush then his brother.

"I promise that I won't forget you anymore, Mattie"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, promise"

"Je T'aime, Alfred"

"Yeah…I love you too Matthew"

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me how I did. It's my first Hetalia story, thanks~<strong>


End file.
